My Immortal: Love Triangle
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Set after 'My Immortal The Doom'. The third story of the series. Sonic and Shadow find complications in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: Love Triangle**

**Chapter 1**

**This is set right after My Immortal: The Doom. **

**Also, if you like Shadouge, you should check out a story I've just finished. 'Ebony The Hedgehog', who isn't an OC. ;). But for now, it's Sonadow time!**

Sonic and Shadow made their way home before it had gotten dark outside. They got into Shadow's house, Shadow had his arm around Sonic's shoulders for comfort, he was crying softly. "It's ok Sonic… we're home now…" Shadow said in a soothing voice. He sat turned on the light and sat him down on the living room sofa. "Stay here while I run you a bath… remember our little plan?" Shadow said a smiled at him. Sonic gave a forced smile and a weak thumbs up. Shadow went to the bathroom to run a bath, feeling worried for Sonic.

Shadow made the bath hot and bubbly, so it would be extra soothing for Sonic, he was going through a very tough time and needed cheering up. Shadow went to the living room and walked over to Sonic. "It's ready Sonic…" Shadow said to Sonic, who still looked very upset. "I think you should strip off." he added. Sonic slowly and shakily got off his dirty shoes, socks and gloves. Shadow picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's shoulders and neck so that he would fall out of his hold. He was slowly lowered into the warm, soothing bath. This eased the pain and discomforts that Sonic was feeling, Shadow could tell this as there was a look of peace on Sonic's face. "Don't worry Sonic, you'll be all better before you think." Shadow assured him and bent down by the bath.

"Shadow, I though we were supposed to share this…" Sonic asked, looking at him hopefully.

"No… you deserve this more than me… I'll just shower afterwards, you can take as long as you want in here." Shadow said and got up.

"No Shadow, I want you to join me, it's what we were supposed to do…" Sonic said, looking at Shadow hopefully again. "Oh no, have you lost your feelings for me after all of that?" Sonic asked in fear.

"No way Sonic… I still love you as much as I did nine months ago, possibly more. I'll join you if you want me to." Shadow said and got himself undressed. "I could really use it." he said and got in the opposite side to Sonic. Sonic gave a smile.

"Thank you Shadow… we've been a part for so long… I want to do everything with you now." he said. "It's been so long since we've washed… I think we've dirtied the water up already." Sonic said.

"Perhaps we should have showered first." Shadow said, looking at the water. The bubbles had deteriorated and the water was a light brown. "I'll run another bath…" he said, he got out and shook himself dry. He got a large towel and set it out on the closed toilet. He lifted Sonic out of the bath and put him into the large, white soft towel and wrapped him inside of it. He gave Sonic a soft kiss on the forehead. "Are you warm enough?" he whispered.

"Yeah… thanks…" Sonic said with a blush. Shadow drained the water from the bath and cleared out all of the dirt. "Let's shower first… just to make sure… I don't want to run a bath to find out that we're still too filthy." Shadow said and turned on the shower, being sure to pull the shower curtain across first.

Shadow helped Sonic to get into the bath and shower himself. They washed together, thoroughly scrubbing each other, right between every strand of fur. They were soon very clean. "Is there much point in bathing now?" Sonic said, wrapping himself in the towel again.

"Of course there is… you're clearly still in pain, and sitting in a nice warm bath will soothe the pain." Shadow said, he started running another bath.

"But that about the water bills." Sonic asked, worry in his eyes.

"You let me worry about that." He said softly. He dried himself off and put their clothes in the washing basket. He put on a soft black dressing gown. He then stopped the taps, Sonic was able to get in himself. "Just relax Sonic." Shadow smirked and left.

Sonic was left all alone to think about everything that had happened while they were away from home, he began to cry to himself again, he had lost his baby, not that he wanted one, but after all of that time of having it grow inside of him, why couldn't he keep it? He blamed Shadow in a way, although he was only doing what he thought was best. He also felt sorry for Shadow, he must have been feeling so guilty, this made Sonic feel guilty himself.

Shadow sat in the living room, feeling like he could cry himself. He had put Sonic through such an awful things, making a man give birth was bad enough, but to give up the baby? Unforgivable. He knew Sonic wouldn't forgive him, even worse, he would keep all his opinions locked up in his mind and heart.

There was a knock on the door, it was a fast and desperate sounding knock. Shadow ran to open it. There was Rouge, looking almost afraid and also very confused. "Shadow! You're home!" she cried out.

"Y-yes… did you miss me?" Shadow stuttered, a silly thing to ask, he got a slap on the arm.

"What happened to you! You've been gone for nearly a year, I was just passing your house now to see the light on! What happened!" she exclaimed, all very fast.

"Okay Rouge, it's a very long story, come inside and I'll tell you." Shadow said, he led her inside and shut the door. They sat in the living room and Shadow told her the story of what happened to them. How they were captured by Eggman and then taken away by Black Doom. Then the most shocking part, Sonic's pregnancy and having to give up the baby. Rouge was extremely shocked.

"Where is Sonic now then?" Rouge said, feeling worried for him.

"He's in the bath… he needs some time alone, and a chance to recover." Shadow sighed.

"I missed you so much, I was really worried about you." Rouge said, hugging Shadow tightly. After a while they pulled apart, there was silence until Shadow spoke.

"So… what have you been up to while we were gone then?" Shadow asked unconfidently, he wasn't good at starting up conversations.

"Well… I'm with Knuckles now…" She started.

"Oh… that's… good." Shadow said and faked a smile. She started trailing off into all of the fun things she did with him. But Shadow wasn't listening, he was thinking to himself.

'_Why am I upset that she has a boyfriend? I'm happy with Sonic… I may have had a small relationship with her once before but, there's no reason to be upset.'_

Soon after, Sonic came into the room in his own, blue, soft, dressing gown. "Oh, Hi Sonic, are you feeling a little better?" Rouge asked, a tone of sympathy in her voice. Sonic nodded silently and sat down by Shadow with a shiver. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic tightly once he's seen him shiver. "Aww… you two go so well together… I'd better be off." Rouge said, getting up. "Knuckles will probably be wondering where I am."

Shadow got up to show her out, leaving Sonic alone in the living room, yawning to himself. Shadow opened the front door for Rouge. She went outside then turned around to say goodbye. She noticed Shadow was looking at her longingly, and then looked at him the same. "Well, goodbye, Shadow." She said before things would go any further and left reluctantly.

Shadow sighed, leaning on the doorframe as she left. He turned back into the house and shut the door behind him softly.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Love Triangle**

**Chapter 2**

Late that night the two of them managed to get ready for bed, Shadow put on some clean sheets and turned up the heating. He wanted this to be the best night ever for him and Sonic. They got under the warm, fresh covers. "Shadow… won't it get really hot if you keep the heating on?" Sonic asked. Shadow smiled, wrapping his arm around Sonic and pulling him in close.

"It'll turn off by itself in about an hour, we should be asleep by then." Shadow said softly. This sent pleasant shivers down Sonic's spine. "So, how are you feeling?" Shadow asked, slowly and softly.

"Like I could just fall asleep." Sonic said, laying his head on the pillows and letting Shadow gently smooth his fingers through his fur, his eyes were closing slowly. "Shadow…" Sonic said in a very tired and relaxed voice.

"Yes Faker?" he whispered in his ear smoothly.

"You're the best…. Don't stop doing that… please…" Sonic said, looking peaceful as his eyes closed fully. He soon began to breathe evenly, he had fallen asleep. Shadow got out of bed and tucked Sonic in so that he would stay warm.

He went to the living room and picked up his mobile phone that was on the side. He sent Rouge a text about how he felt. He still had feelings for her, despite the fact that the feelings he had for Sonic were a lot stronger. Rouge replied saying that she agreed. Before Shadow would move into anything more, he asked her if she was with Knuckles. He would not start texting Knuckles' girlfriend while he was with her, or it was be his funeral.

She was with Knuckles, so he wouldn't try anything yet. Shadow hoped Knuckles hadn't seen those texts, or he'd be dead. Then he got a phone call, Shadow answered it and went outside to take it, so that he wouldn't wake Sonic up. "Hello? Rouge." Shadow said, he knew it was Rouge because it was from her number.

"Shadow… I've gone to my own home now, I know it's late at night, but, do you want to come over?" she asked, sounding slightly upset.

"What happened, did you and him break up because of me?" Shadow asked urgently, sounding worried.

"No… but please, just come over." Rouge said.

"But, won't you be cheating on Knuckles if I turn up?" Shadow said, sounding annoyed.

"You'll be cheating on Sonic." Rouge barked.

"Fine… fine… I'll be there in ten minutes." Shadow sighed.

"Thanks Shadow, I'll be waiting." Rouge said and they ended the conversation there. Shadow went inside and left a note for Sonic, he left it on the beside table and went to Rouges house.

Sonic slept soundlessly until early morning, he was awake but he kept his eyes closed. He reached his arm over to Shadow's side of the bed so that his could pull him close, but all he felt was emptiness in the bed. He felt about even more until he opened his eyes in shock. "Shadow!" Sonic called. He went to jump out of bed but he wasn't fully recovered. He saw a note on his bedside table, it had Shadow's handwriting. He read the note.

_Dear Sonic, _

_I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I've gone out for a late night walk, so if you wake up and I'm not here, you know where I am. Don't worry about me, I should be back by 7am and I may have a little surprise for you. _

_Love, Shadow_

Sonic gave a 'Hmph' and slowly got out of bed. "I'd rather be woken up than being left all alone… he'd better return with a good surprise." Sonic folded his arms as he said this to himself.

Then he heard the front door slam. He went to the door as fast as he could, it was Shadow. "Sonic, how long have you been awake?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Only a minute… what have you got behind your back?" Sonic asked with a smile, noticing that Shadow had one hand held behind his back.

"Oh… nothing that good…" Shadow said, although Sonic knew he was only teasing for fun. He held out a small card box, Sonic took it in excitement, he could smell food already, he knew what it was and opened it in excitement.

"Chilli dogs!" Sonic exclaimed and hugged Shadow with the arm he had free. "I haven't had anything proper to eat for nearly 10 months, let's eat Shadow!" Sonic said happily and ran into the kitchen, it was like all of his pain had gone away.

Sonic sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at Shadow as he was digging into the best food he'd eaten in month. Shadow sat down opposite Sonic, looking how innocent he was and how oblivious to what Shadow was doing the night before.

"So Shadow… couldn't sleep?" Sonic asked in his cheerful tone. Shadow nodded. "You know, you can wake me up any time." Sonic said and winked. "Remember that before you leave me again…" he sighed.

"Okay Sonic, I'm sorry. It's just, I always got out for a walk late at night when I can't sleep, it's nothing new." Shadow said. What he said was true, and it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't doing something completely different instead. Sonic finished his chilidogs and walked over to Shadow, giving him a hug from behind. "Shadow, are you hungry?" Sonic asked softly in his ear.

"Starving." Shadow said, closing his eyes, "Seeing you eat that was torture, even though I hate chilli dogs." he smirked.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat?" Sonic asked sounding concerned.

"All of the food in the house has gone out of date… I need to go shopping." Shadow said, getting up.

"Why didn't you get something for yourself while you got my chilli dogs?" Sonic asked, walking in front of him.

"I didn't have enough money, I only brought enough for chilli dogs… prices have really risen since we left… and you always come first Sonic." Shadow smiled, pulling him in for another hug.

"Thanks…" Sonic chuckled. "But we should really get you some food, shall we order a pizza?" Sonic asked.

"Of course…" Shadow said and went to the home phone, he'd used up the rest of the credit on his phone on Rouge. He called up his favourite pizza place, there was no answer. "But it's open 24 hours… hmm…" Shadow said and called again. This time where was an automated message, they had gone out of business. "Oh." Shadow said, putting the phone down, his ears drooping to the sides of his head.

"Shadow? What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"They're out of business…" Shadow said, sounding disappointed. "A lot has changed since we left Sonic, we need to check everything out, something serious may have changed and we don't know… for all we know a new law's in place and we've broken it." Shadow said, walking up to him.

"Calm down Shadow, it'll be ok… I'll get some clothes on and we'll get going." Sonic said, getting his freshly cleaned and dried gloves out of the washing pile on the side of the kitchen. "Shall we get some food on the way?" Sonic asked.

"That can wait!" Shadow said, he grabbed Sonic's hand and they both ran out of the house.

When they came back they were both pretty annoyed. Inflation **(The rate at which prices rise.)** had gone up plenty. It would cost a lot more to live now. Sonic could notice that Shadow was in pain. "Shadow, you should eat something… let's go out and buy some food." Sonic said.

"Of course…" Shadow said, holding his stomach. He picked up his wallet and they left the house again. They decided they would go somewhere for lunch to eat together. They managed to find somewhere that served decent pizza and Shadow ate three of them, extra large too. This was his new favourite Pizza place, it was a shame they didn't do deliveries.

Sonic and Shadow started to walk back home. That's when they crossed paths with Rouge and Knuckles, who were also out walking together. "Oh, hi you two. Rouge told me you were back home. Well done, you finally managed to escape from Black Doom." he said, giving Sonic a rough pat on the back. Leaving Rouge and Shadow looking at each other nervously.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about the pregnancy…" Rouge said to Shadow quickly, before Knuckles could hear. Sonic stepped away from Knuckles slightly, not being in the mood for any roughness. It was a good job Sonic had lost all of the bloating on his tummy from the pregnancy, otherwise he may have had a few insults from Knuckles.

The awkward moment passed when the two couples went their separate ways, Shadow and Rouge looking at each other until they couldn't any more.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal: Love Triangle**

**Chapter 3**

That night, Sonic and Shadow were in bed. Sonic was asleep already but Shadow was still awake. He really couldn't sleep, he had one thing on his mind. He had cheated on Sonic with Rouge. It was supposed to only happen one time, to get their feelings out to each other and make it go away. The problem was thzt it only made these feelings stronger! He had made a terrible mistake and knew he would have to pay for sooner of later.

Knuckles was tough and Shadow knew he wouldn't accept the fact he had done it with his girl! The feeling of paranoia taking over his mind, he would never get to sleep. He decided to call Rouge again and see if she felt the same. He did exactly that, he had managed to put more credit on his mobile phone that day thankfully.

He softly treaded out of the room so he wouldn't wake up Sonic and called Rouge once he was outside where Sonic wouldn't be able to hear him. "Rouge? Are you alone?" he asked, once she's answered her call.

"This isn't Rouge, this is Knuckles, what do you want Shadow?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Where's Rouge?" Shadow asked through his teeth.

"She's asleep… her mobile woke me up, thanks Shadow." Knuckles hissed. "What do you want? Why are you calling her this late at night?" he asked, threateningly.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my friend?" Shadow scoffed. "Goodbye Knuckles…." he said with hatred and hung up on him. Now Shadow's heart was racing, there was an even bigger chance that he would find out what happened between him and Rouge. Shadow went back into the house, Sonic was still asleep. Shadow sighed in relive, at least he wouldn't be bombarded with questions from Sonic.

Early that morning, there was a very loud knock on the door. Shadow shot out of bed, knowing exactly who it was. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Aww… I only know one person who knocks that loud…" Sonic grumbled. Shadow looked at him questioningly. "Knuckles… I wonder what he want's… he probably lost the master emerald or something." Sonic joked, going to open the door.

He opened it, and Knuckles was there looking furious. "Oh, hey Knuckles, is there an emergency or did you just get an early start today?" Sonic said, sleepily with a smile.

"Where's Shadow!" he roared, pushing past Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic said, turning around and watching Knuckles stomp up the hallway furiously. "What's going on?" Sonic asked, "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, running after Knuckles once he saw him go into the bedroom where Shadow was. Sonic stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw Knuckles carry Shadow out by his neck, holding him tightly. "Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shadow… I think there's something you need to tell Sonic…" Knuckles said through his teeth, breathing heavily in anger.

"Agh! Ugh…. Sonic…" Shadow choked, Knuckles was holding his neck tight. He tried his best to breathe in but couldn't. "H-help me…"

"No Shadow!" Knuckles said, banging Shadow's head against the wall. Sonic's eyes widened. "Tell him…" Knuckles hissed at Shadow again.

"Sonic…" Shadow rasped out and closed his eyes tight, he was in a lot of pain. "I did something… very… bad…" he said, unable to say more since Knuckles was squeezing his throat so tight.

"Knuckles, let go of him and he'll be able to tell me!" Sonic said. Knuckles dropped Shadow, who fell to the floor, breathing heavily. "What is it Shadow?" Sonic said, worry in his voice.

"Sonic… I'm so sorry… but… I cheated on you…" Shadow said very quietly from the floor, he face down on the floor, feeling as if he was nothing.

"Yeah, with Rouge!" Knuckles growled. Sonic gasped, his eyes widened even more and he felt as if he could die right there on the spot.

"Shadow…" Sonic said, getting tears in his eyes.

"Do you want me to hurt him again?" Knuckles asked, fury still in his eyes as he looked down on Shadow. There was no answer from Sonic so he did it anyway, stomping down on Shadow's back. Shadow was flat on the floor on his stomach and felt the full force of this assault.

Shadow choked out in pain, not retaliating at all. He felt as if he was getting what he deserved. Sonic left the house, leaving his boyfriend completely open to all attacks. That's when it got bloody. Shadow was smashed against the walls in the corridor and beaten up ruthlessly. He was covered with bruises, full of broken bones, plastered with cuts and was dripping with blood in many places.

Once Knuckles was done, he pushed Shadow up against the damaged wall, holding him there tightly. Shadow was in agony but he still didn't fight back. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Knuckles spat in his face.

"That… I deserve every last beating I just got off you…" Shadow said, breathing heavily

Knuckles kneed Shadow in the stomach an dropped him to the floor, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Shadow lay there, bleeding with broken bones and damaged insides. He fell unconscious, feeling like death itself.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in his own home, crying his eyes out and destroying things in rage. "Why Shadow, Why!" Sonic screamed out, smashing a plate against the wall. "You've condemned me to eternal pain! I'm going to have to live forever without you now! Why did you do it!" he screamed out, falling to the floor, feeling the emotional pain turn to physical pain.

When he hit the floor, he slashed his wrist against a piece of broken glass by accident, he cried out in pain, holding himself in the bleeding area tightly, but it was no use, the veins were cut, there was no stopping from them from pouring with blood. As he lost massive amounts he too, passed out.

**I hope that wasn't too gruesome. Just think.. Strawberry jam. ;)**

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Immortal: Love Triangle**

**Chapter 4**

Sonic awoke a few hours later and clutched his wrist in pain, it was nearly healed but not completely. If it wasn't for his immortality, he would have been dead. He wondered how bad of a state Shadow was in, he hoped it was bad, he deserved it after what he had done.

Shadow, hadn't woken up yet, his body still had to recover a lot more than Sonic's did. There was a knock on his front door but of course, Shadow didn't hear. The door was broken open and Rouge came running in. "Shadow!" she cried out, but Shadow didn't answer. She screamed when she saw the mess his body was in, he had been left in the hallway to suffer. "Oh Shadow, this is all my fault…" he began to cry, it looked as if his body was beyond repair but Shadow would get through it eventually.

She sat by him for a while until she heard someone come through the front door. Sonic came running in looking at her angrily, he looked furious. "Get away from him." Sonic growled.

"Did you have any idea how much he was hurt? Look at him!" Rouge said, pointing to the heap of hedgehog leaning against the wall. Sonic looked guilty. "You let Knuckles do this to him, didn't you?"

"You're no better than me you cheater! Get out of here now, Shadow's mine!" Sonic said, walking up to her with his fists out.

"Sonic, this isn't like you, you wouldn't hurt me now, would you?" Rouge said, getting up, looking afraid. Sonic narrowed his eyes, walking over to her.

"Knuckles has taken his turn to beat up Shadow… maybe I should do the same to you!" Sonic said through his teeth, he was furious with her. "I should have known there was something going on between you two!" he yelled, and threw a punch at her, she ducked and Sonic ended up punching the wall.

Rouge took the chance to attack him instead, she kicked Sonic between the legs, his reaction was a lot more severe than Rouge thought it would be. Sonic cried out in agony, holding himself between the legs and falling to his knees. He began to cry with pain, he shakily removed his hands from his crotch to reveal that they had blood on them. Rouge stepped back. "I… haven't… recovered from the child birth… you.. Bitch…" Sonic shook, tears falling from his eyes in pain.

"Sonic… I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Get out… now… I don't think you could possibly make my life any worse right now… just go…" Sonic growled, while keeping his eyes shut tightly in agony, tears managing to escape from behind his eye lids.

Sonic looked around him, Rouge had gone and he was all alone now, apart from Shadow who was unconscious still. "Shadow… please… wake up… I need you… this hurts…" Sonic cried. He wished Shadow was there to take away his pain, to run him a bath like he used to, why was Shadow ever so cruelly taken away from him?

"I can't live without you Shadow…" Sonic continued to say to him, hoping Shadow would wake up when he heard Sonic's pleas, but Shadow didn't move. Now _Sonic _was the one waiting for Shadow to wake up.

Then, Sonic felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket **(However that's possible.)**, he answered it to find out that it was Tails. "Tails… I'm at Shadow's house, I need help, please…" Sonic said, trying to sound like he wasn't crying. "I'm sorry I never called you since I got back… I was going to pay you a visit very soon, I'll explain everything if you just get down here!" Sonic said, Tails could hear the pain in Sonic's voice. He knew this was serious and flew to Shadow's house as fast as he could, in his Tornado.

Luckily, Rouge had left the door open so Tails could come straight in, he was shocked at what he saw. "Tails…" Sonic said weakly from the floor as he sat by Shadow. "H-help me…" he groaned.

"I'll get the two of you into the tornado and bring you two to the hospital." Tails said. Sonic managed to get up and help Tails carry Shadow's body to the Tornado. Tails then flew them to the hospital, Sonic explained everything to him on the way.

Shadow was given a long operation on his entire body, which would help his bones heal properly a lot more quicker so that he wasn't a broken mess. Sonic sat by his bed, with Tails, waiting for Shadow to wake up. Sonic was given some treatment too, so his… certain area was no longer damaged, although, the male pregnancy did baffle the doctors. "Tails, I feel so bad, I let Knuckles do this to him… I'm such a bad person." Sonic said, getting tears in his eyes. "Shadow will never forgive me."

"You both have something to be guilty about, perhaps you'll both see what you both did as evenly bad things… and come to a conclusions that you'll forgive each other." Tails wisely.

"You're right, can you say that to Shadow?" Sonic asked nervously.

"If you really need me to…" Tails said, slightly sighing. "But, I don't think he's going to wake up for a long time… he's in such an awful state…" Tails said, looking at Shadow.

"You're probably right…" Sonic said sadly.

"Sonic, do you still love him then, after what he did?" Tails asked.

"Of course, Tails. Otherwise I wouldn't have come back for him…" Sonic said, looking at Shadow longingly, wishing he would wake up.

"I think it's best that he isn't awake now, otherwise, he would be in a lot of pain… the later he wakes up the better." Tails said.

"Visiting times are coming to an end, which one of you is closest to Shadow?" Asked a young doctor that had come into the private room. Sonic put up his hand. "You can stay then, I'm sorry little guy, but you're going to have to leave within the next ten minutes." he said softly and left.

"Fair enough… I'll be off Sonic, I should be fine getting home… I'll be back tomorrow, when visiting times start again." Tails said, Sonic pulled Tails in for a brotherly hug and Tails left.

Sonic admired Tails' maturity, for an eight year old, Tails was really smart, although, he must have been nearly 10 by now, after all of the time Sonic was gone for. Sonic lay his head on the bed by Shadow, putting his hands on Shadow's, he fell asleep that way, dreaming of happy times with Shadow.

Sonic awoke that morning when he felt something hug his upper half. "Shadow?" Sonic said as he opened his eyes.

"Sonic… I'll never betray you again." he heard Shadow say, Sonic could feel droplets fall onto him, Shadow was crying. "I hope you can forgive me… I understand if you don't…"

"Yes Shadow, I forgive you…" Sonic said, also crying. He looked up at Shadow, he still had a long road to recovery and Sonic would be with him every step of the way.

**That's it for this story. Soon I'll be starting, My Immortal: Black Omen. Thanks for reading and please review if you haven't already. I only have one reviewer for this story at this point in time. Thank you SwiftShadow123. :') **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
